Dreaming
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: Lately, Armin has been recieving weird dreams, which throws him off guard? Why is he having these dreams, and why is that he feels weird around Levi? This Fanfic starts from Eren's trial, and does contain Spoilers. Please Read & Review. Chapter 6 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**The trial**

It was the trial of Eren Yeager. He was considered an obvious danger to people as a half human, half titan, and therefore most of those present believed he should die. Armin Arlert did not agree, and neither did a few others. The proceedings lasted a long time, but in the end they were resolved by Captain Levi kicking Eren and telling the crowd that Eren wasn't his enemy, and could be a valuable asset to the Survey Corps. And should Eren turn out a be a danger to humanity, then he, Levi, would kill Eren personally. To Armin's relief, the court agreed and as the crowd began to thin out, he ran to Captain Levi.

As Armin touched the captain's shoulder Levi turned around with his ever sharp gaze. ''What do you want, brat?'' he said. Armin gulped, before he stammered ''Ano, sir. I wanted to th-thank you for saving my f-f-friend back there.'' Levi was taken aback, no one ever said such a thing, not in these matters. He studied the blond boy. He seemed uncommon, actually, he seemed kind of special. He had a slighter build than Levi himself, and apparently his heart was in the right spot, not very strong looking though. ''You were standing next to that girl giving me murderous looks, weren't you?'' Levi asked. Armin blushed before nodding. Levi smiled. ''Tell her that Eren will be fine with us.'' Levi said, and took off.

That evening, after Eren's wounds had been treated, he and captain Levi were dining together. ''Your little friend walked up to me today'' Levi said. Eren looked up. "Mikasa? Why would she do that?" Levi replied ''But that's a girl's name, why would you call him that?'' Now Eren got confused. If it wasn't Mikasa, then it must have been Armin. That seemed odd. ''Oh, then you must mean Armin. Was he blond-haired? What did he say?'' Eren asked. ''He thanked me for saving your ass there. Seemed a bit shy. So, who is he?'' Levi asked.

Eren hesitated before answering: ''Armin Arlert is my best friend, and has been for a very long time. He is extremely talented at thinking of strategies, he came up with the idea of me becoming a titan, to seal up the wall.''

''Did he now? Interesting...'' Levi excused himself for dessert and left. Later that night he was reading the report on the case of Eren Yeager. ''Armin Arlert'', he said thoughtfully.

On a different compound Armin was asleep, vividly dreaming.

_Everyone at the trial was talking about Eren. ''Stop it, Eren means well!'' he shouted, but no one seemed to hear him,not even the gloomy looking Mikasa. That is, until he locked eyes with captain Levi. ''Trust me.'' Levi said, and kicked Eren. _

Armin sat up straight in bed. ''That was an odd dream'' he whispered to himself and went back to sleep. That very same night Levi visited Eren at the cell he slept in. ''Tomorrow, I would like to have dinner with you and your friends. To celebrate the outcome of your trial.'' Levi said. Eren glared at Levi, while it would be nice to see his best friends again, for some reason he did not trust Levi near Armin, or Mikasa, for that matter.

''OK.'' he agreed curtly, after some giving it some thought.

The next morning, they traveled by horse to the compound where Armin, Mikasa and the other trainees were staying and training. Once they spotted Eren everybody called out at the same time ''Eren!'' ''Welcome back!'' ''Good to see you again!''. Everyone was glad to see him again, even Jean.

As Levi dismounted, his eyes met with Armin's, who couldn't make himself break eye-contact. There was something captivating in the captain's eyes. In the end Levi smiled and walked up to Armin, who greeted him properly. ''Captain, it is an honour...'' he started. ''Don't be a fool, my name is Levi'' Levi told him and smiled. ''Tonight, because of the favourable outcome at court yesterday, we're celebrating with a dinner. Since the brat, ehr, Eren, told me you're his best friend, I'd like to invite you to join us.'' Levi told him, ''The br, ..Eren is inviting Mikasa as well.'' Armin smiled in response, ''I would love to come, Levi-heichou, I'll make sure to get permission.'' he promised.

Meanwhile, Eren said to Mikasa, ''I swear, he is up to something. He asked whether you and Armin could join, but he didn't even know your name! I don't trust him, we must keep up our guard, Armin's too trusting.'' Mikasa replied, ''I'm worried as well, he never even saw us before, and now he wants to hang out? I don't trust that snobby midget, if he tries anything funny, we'll attack him. He probably can't handle us both... can he?''

''Well, all set to go.'' Levi said, as he approached with Armin. Mikasa gave Levi a blank stare, huffed and told Eren she was going to get changed before dinner. The rest of the crew had gone back to minding their own business again. Armin gave Eren a hug. ''I am so glad the trial went well, Eren'' Armin said with a soft voice. Eren hugged him back. ''I'm rather happy myself.'' he said flippantly, while glaring at Levi, who just shrugged and went to check on the horses.

''I heard you even thanked Captain Levi'' Eren said. Armin nodded and said, ''It seemed the proper thing to do, considering he saved your life, don't you think?'' As Eren broke the hug he said, "Those kicks were rather enthousiastic though, I'm not sure I trust him all the way."

After Mikasa got dressed, they all mounted up and headed of towards wall Sina. They made good progress initially, but an hour's ride from the wall, Armin noticed something wrong with his horse and called out to the others: ''Wait up! Something' s wrong with my horse.'' After dismounting, he discovered his horse had lost one of it's shoes. ''I am sorry, but we will have to slow down. I will have to walk my horse, she has lost a shoe'' Armin explained. ''That is inconvenient. That way we won't make it in time'' Levi told them. ''Don't worry Levi, Armin and I will ride double. That way we will make it in time. And even if we don't, it doesn't matter, as long as I get to spend time with Mikasa and Armin'' he said. Armin gratefully smiled and allowed Eren to pull him on the horse.

Levi nodded assent, but somehow he was uncomfortable with this solution. They continued their way to wall Sina. The remainder of the trip was uneventfull. ''See, we made it in time'' Eren teased, as they arrived at the gates of Sina. Levi grumbled as they dismounted. ''Thank you, Eren'' Armin said. ''No biggie, you would have done the same thing.'' Eren said and winked. Armin blushed as they stabled the horses and walked to the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't a grand affair, but rather cozy and atmospheric.

Levi had reserved a table for them. The waitress showed them their seats and they sat down. She took their drink orders and gave them their menu's. Levi sat opposite Armin, with Eren to his left, and Mikasa to his right. ''Sorry for the long trip, but it is the cleanest kitchen that I am aware of, and therefore I refuse to eat anywhere else, besides my own place.'' Levi told them. Eren was aware of how much of a neat freak the captain really was. It made Eren wonder why his cell was so messy.

''No matter, I'm just glad Eren made it out of the trial alive'' Mikasa said and then glowered at Levi. ''If you ever kick my brother like that again, you'll regret it'' she told him. Levi decided not to reply to that. The waitress returned and asked them whether they were ready to order. Armin looked at Levi nervously, ''Can we order anything on the menu?'' he asked. Levi nodded, ''Take whatever you like.'' he said. Reassured, everyone ordered their favorite dish, while Mikasa quickly studied the menu again, and picked the most expensive items she could find. The waitress jotted down their orders, and just as she disappeared into the kitchen, Levi said ''You do realize escargots are snails, right?'' Mikasa nodded, as she shuddered inside. ''Of course, I am not a fool.'' she huffed. ''OK, wouldn't want you to make a mistake.'' Levi said and then raised his glass. ''To Eren, and his continued usefulness to the Survey Corps." "To Eren!" , they all echoed.

They chatted about the compound, about their friends, like Sasha, and her obsession for potatoes. And how Jean secretly had missed Eren, even though he would never admit. And how everyone had progressed in their training. Levi felt left out by the sudden cameraderie, the unfamiliar names and events he had never been a part off. Just as Levi realised that this was something that Eren needed, and decided not to interupt the conversation, Armin turned to him and said ''Isn't this awfully boring for you, Cap-...Levi? I mean, you probably never heard of these people.''

"I'm always interested to learn about the progress of our potential recruits and their level of readiness'' Levi replied. Armin smiled and said ''Then you must be very glad Eren joined the corps early, right?'' Levi was spared an answer by the waitress's reappearance. Everyone was silent for awhile as they enjoyed their food.

''This is way better than the food we usually get at the compound'' Eren said full of enthousiasm. Armin nodded vigorously, Mikasa less so, and Levi just smiled. As their hunger was blunted, they again became more talkative, and as the evening progressed their spirits rose. Eren once more began to speak about the ocean and how they would one day walk it's shores. ''Ocean?'' Levi asked.

"We were raised in a small town, behind the towering wall of Maria. We used to read books, to learn what it would be like to go outside. And we loved reading about the ocean. We are eager to see it one day'' Armin said, with a blush of excitement on his face. Eren smiled and pulled Armin closer to him. ''And one day, we will see it!'' he promised Armin. Levi frowned, ''You'll have to fight your way through an awful lot of titans'' he told them. They went thoughtfull at that and ate in silence for a while, as they considered the dangers present in the realisation of their dreams.

After they finished the main course, the waitress came by offering desserts. ''Hey, it's getting a bit late, but I would hate to skip dessert. Do you guys mind staying over at the compound?'' Eren offered, neglecting to ask permission. Levi was about to object, but the brats were interesting, or at least, their vision about the ocean was, so he decided to let it go.

Mikasa, focused on the dessert card, replied distractedly; ''I suppose we can... what's an omelet Siberienne?''

''Could we use a messenger pigeon to let our instructor know we're safely inside?'' Armin asked. Levi considered for a moment, but decided there were sufficient pigeons in the coops he could use one for private purposes. "Sure, we can spare one." he replied. Armin smiled his thanks.

''So, how do you like your new compound?'' Mikasa asked Eren. Before he could reply he slept on the ground in a cell, Levi interrupted; ''Eren's room isn't quite finished yet, so we share a room, it's large enough to accommodate four. I'll ask Hanji for extra matresses.'' Mikasa glared at Levi, saying; ''I believe I asked Eren a question, don't you think it's rude when people answer for others, Armin?'' Armin squirmed at Mikasa's rudeness but kept silent.

''Well, anyway, it's settled'' Eren said. After dessert, as they went for their coats, they heard Levi say; ''The Survey Corps will cover the bill'' to the waitress, making Mikasa regret her dinner choice even more.

They retrieved their horses and walked to the compound, where Levi told Hanji they would need sleeping arrangements for four instead of the regular situation. Levi offered to give them a tour of the compound while their room was prepared. They started by stabling the horses. As they stabled the horses, Armin asked about the titans that he had seen when they entered the compound. Before Levi could answer, Eren said ''Miss Hanji is researching them, she has named them Sonny and Bean.'' Levi continued by saying ''By observing them she hopes to learn more about the nature of the titans. You can talk to her tomorrow if you'd like to'' Armin smiled and said, ''That sounds interesting.''

Then Levi led them to the dining hall. ''It is really clean in here'' Mikasa noted as Armin nodded. ''Levi is a real neat freak'' Eren told them. If Levi's glare could kill, Eren would have been dead then and there. Mikasa yawned, as Armin asked ''It's getting kind of late, could we delay the rest of the tour until tomorrow?'' Levi was tired as well, but knew Hanji was still preparing their beds. ''We could take a quick shower, then head of to bed'' he told them. ''I told you, he is a freaking neat freak'' Eren whispered as they headed of to the showers.

After they showered, they went to Levi's room and crawled into their were all far too tired to chat before sleeping so Levi turned the light off and they fell asleep. After a couple of hours Armin began to dream.

_''We are gathered here for the trial of Eren Yeager, who is accused of being a titan'' an older man said. Armin wanted to say something, but had lost the ability to speak. Eren was a good person, even if he had become a titan. It did save them, and it was his suggestion that Eren's increased strenght could be used to plug the hole in the Wall. The trial soon turned chaotic as everyone started shouting. Armin looked around, helplessly. Couldn't anyone help his friend?_

_Then his eyes met the gaze of a serious looking young man. And as if he seemed to understand what Armin wanted, he nodded and mouthed ''Trust me''. Then he raised his hand and silence fell over the court. ''It is my belief, that even though this brat has the ability to become a titan, finding him guilty won't help you. If anything, this trial should anger him.'' Then he gave Eren some vicious kicks , before stating Eren wasn't his enemy and asked the old man if the same was true for him._

Armin shot up and looked around. It was dawn, and while Eren and Mikasa were still fast asleep, Levi's bed was empty. Armin got up and took extra care in making as little noise as possible leaving the room. He had been too tired to notice last night, but the building was huge, it made him feel a little insecure and he wasn't really sure why he had gotten up.

Armin's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of approaching feet, then a door opened, and a girl came through. She made eye contact and asked ''Who are you?'' ''I'm Armin, a friend of Eren's, we were invited by Heichou to stay over.'' ''Oh, Levi mentioned something about eating with Eren and his friends. Didn't know you guys would stay over. Can I help you with anything, you look kind of lost?'' she asked.

''Thanks, I noticed Heichou wasn't sleeping anymore and wondered where he went'' The girl smiled ''He is probably cleaning, or preparing breakfast. I'll take you to him.'' she said as she motioned him to follow her. ''Thank you, ehr...'' Armin stammered. ''Petra'' the girl said. She led him to the kitchen, where Levi was, cleaning.

''Heichou, this guy was looking for you.'' Petra said, making Levi look up. He was suprised to see Armin next to Petra. ''I am going to the titans, my turn to babysit the little runts.'' she said to Levi, and took off. Once again silence fell over the room. ''Eren mentioned you liked cleaning, do you get up this early every morning, to clean?'' Armin asked. Levi continued cleaning and nodded as he asked: ''Why were you looking for me?''

Armin hestitated before answering, after all, he wasn't sure himself why he was. ''I got up early after having a disturbing dream, and noticed you were gone. I guess I wanted to make sure nothing bad had happened around here'' Armin said while smiling nervously. Levi stopped cleaning, and looked at the blond boy. ''A disturbing dream?'' he asked. Armin nodded. ''Like a nightmare?'' Levi asked. Armin shook his head. ''Not really, Heichou. I dreamt about the trial. I've done that a lot lately, dreaming about the trial. Maybe my subconsciousness is trying to process what happened.'' Levi eyed Armin before getting closer and putting his arm around Armin's shoulder. ''As I've told you before, I have a name.'' he admonished. Armin gulped before saying ''I am sorry Heich- I mean, Levi.'' as he turned an entirely new crimson hue. Levi wondered why he found the boy's shyness so endearing, in general, he detested the dreamy type. Before Levi could finish this train of thought, they heard a strangled scream coming from outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**When a tragic event occurs, you shouldn't let it get you down.**

Their conversation interrupted, Levi and Armin looked up and, as the scream seemed to come from the area where the captive titans were held, Levi grabbed his weapons as he hurried outside, followed by Armin. Arriving on the scene, they found two burned titan bodies and one crying Hanji. Petra was trying to comfort her, but it didn't seem to work. ''Who is responsible for this?'' Levi asked, but the person who had been guarding them hadn't seen anyone. Hanji cried out; ''Poor Bean! Poor Sonny! What kind of heartless jerk would attack those sweet titans, they were so kind. And they were very important! What kind of idiot is sabotaging my research!'' Armin felt bad for her, and joined Petra in comforting Hanji, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. He said; ''It sounds like they were very nice. Why don't we hold a small ceremony to honor them, and afterwards, you can tell me all about them.'' Hanji looked up. ''Usually we don't have time for such things, but that would be very nice.'' she said with tears in her eyes. They both turned to Levi, wondering whether or not he would agree. ''Make it a short one, and make sure that this area is cleaned up afterwards.'' he told them.

Then they heard a battle cry as Eren charged towards them. Mikasa sedately followed the screaming boy. ''Where are the titans, I will kill them!'' the boy yelled, as Petra and Hanji stared confusedly at the angry boy, and Levi and Armin gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. Mikasa caught up, telling Eren that there were no titans harming them. At that, Eren calmed down a little as he asked, ''Then why did I hear a scream, coming from here?'' Armin explained, ''Sonny and Bean were killed, Hanji screamed because of that.'' pointing at the huge bodies behind him. ''Oh, ehr.., ok. So.., who attacked them?'' Eren asked, at which Levi thought 'If he really is this dumb, he is not going to be of any use to me in the field'. ''We don't know who is responsible for this atrocity'' Hanji sobbed. ''I promise you, Hanji, that when we find the person responsible for this, we will attack him and then you can finish it off'' Eren said, as he tried to comfort the Titan-crazy woman. Levi frowned at Eren's presumption.

Mikasa motioned Armin to follow her, to which he nodded, and they slipped away as everyone's attention was still on Eren. They walked along the roads near the compound, until they came to a small bridge, where Armin asked, ''Did you want to ask me something, Mikasa?'' as they rested against the railing. Mikasa replied, ''I just wanted to talk. Eren mentioned you thanked Heichou after the trial?'' ''I did. It seemed the right thing to do'' Armin answered. Mikasa frowned, ''I see... Armin, I'm concerned about Heichou's recent actions.'' Armin's eyes widened a little, ''How come? Do you think he is up to something that could be a threath to Eren?'' Mikasa shook her head as she pointed at him, ''I think he is up to something, and I believe it has something to do with you. He is constantly around, and acting nice only to you. Haven't you noticed?'' Just as Armin was about to reply, they heard yelling coming from the compound. They recognized Eren's voice among the clamor and hurried back fearing that he had got himself in some kind of trouble.

As they entered the compound, they spotted a red-faced Eren, screaming at Levi, ''It's already clean! I am not going to clean that hall again!'' Levi folded his arms as he calmly told Eren''Yes, you will, and you will keep at it until I am satisfied with the result.'' ''Can't you two leave it alone?'' a disheveled Hanji said, ''Just do as he says, Eren, Levi is your superior. And Levi? Don't abuse your authority, that hallway looks plenty clean to me.''

A tense silence developed before both of the stubborn young men nodded curtly and went back to their respective tasks. Hanji pushed up her glasses and sighed as Mikasa asked, ''What was all that about?'' Hanji adjusted her glasses before answering ''You missed the fight they had before? I really thought you were there. Oh well, when Eren comforted me by saying that he would find and attack the culprit, Levi declared that it isn't Eren's task to decide those things. Then Eren grumbled something, and they started fighting. I stopped them, and gave them both a task, to clear their minds. Eren was cleaning the hall, and Levi was cooking, but Levi decided it was a good idea to supervise Eren, just as the boy was finished. Of course Levi didn't think it was clean enough, because it never is... and he told Eren to do it again, which caused Eren's temper to flare up again.'' She breathed in before asking ''But where were you when this happened?'' Mikasa answered, ''We had to go to the toilet.'' leaving Hanji more than a bit confused.

''Eh,.. right.'' Hanji answered and then turned to Armin. ''About that ceremony. I was really suprised you got Levi to agree. But it will have to be a small one, and I believe you have to return to your compound tonight. So, how about this afternoon? We bury them, and say our prayers?'' Armin nodded. ''Sounds good to me, a small one is enough to give them the respect they deserve.'' Hanji smiled as she rejoined two other surveyors digging graves for Sonny and Bean. ''Ceremony?'' Mikasa asked Armin as they went to see how Eren was doing. ''Well,.. Hanji was really close to the titans, and was upset this morning. So, I thought a ceremony would be a good idea.'' Armin answered while they went upstairs. Mikasa nodded. ''This is exactly what I was talking about. Heichou gave permission because you came up with the idea, but Eren's suggestion led to fighting. Even Hanji said she was suprised, so he does act different around you. Don't you think it is a odd at all ?'' she said, just as they happened upon Eren, grumbling as he scrubbed the floor.

''How are you doing Eren? It looks really clean here.'' Armin said. Eren looked up at his friends, before answering ''Hey, I couldn't find you guys earlier. I've had a fight with Levi, and now I am stuck cleaning a hall that I've cleaned already.'' Mikasa waved dismissively, ''Hanji told us already. You should watch out and behave yourself, Eren. Levi hired you under certain cicumstances, and can harm you whenever he wishes to.'' Eren grumbled, ''I know, Mikasa. You don't have to remind me, I seriously don't like that bastard'' he did so a little louder then intended. ''Nor do I like you.'' a voice said behind them. None of them had heard Levi coming, but he didn't seem too pissed off. ''You're done cleaning. You're to help Hanji with the preparations for the ceremony, so we can get it over with'' Levi told Eren. Eren nodded and left, with Mikasa following her brother. Armin wanted to follow as well, but Levi stopped him. ''Shadis responded to your message, he needs you and Mikasa back for training. He expects you two to be back tonight, before ten o' clock.'' Armin replied, ''Ok, thank you, Levi. And thanks for having us over. Please forgive Eren for what he just said. He is a good friend, and a better soldier.''

A short silence fell as Levi paused for thought, before he answered, ''I suppose I can forgive his transgression, see it as a personal favour to you.'' ''Thank you, Heichou'' Armin said, before he ran after Mikasa and Eren. Levi smiled to himself, and wondered how often he would have to tell Armin that his name was Levi, and not Heichou. He went, to take a shower before the ceremony would start. He undressed, and as he turned the shower on, he wondered why the boy was so damnable formal with him, and why the hell that bothered him. Then another thought occured to him, why was he thinking about Armin at all? In fact, the blond boy had been on his mind a lot lately, he wondered why. Why not Eren, his new asset, or his friend, Mikasa. What did Armin have, that drove his mind to wander to Armin several times over the last few days. It didn't make any sense.

Levi turned off the water, and grabbed a towel. After he dried himself, he got dressed. Then he dragged himself to the ceremony he had promised Hanji. As promised, he made sure the ceremony was a short one. A sobbing Hanji led the ceremony, as she told about how kind these two innocent victims were, and how much they had contributed to the body of knowledge concerning titans. True heroes, in their own, limited, way. Most of her collegues sweatdropped, as Hanji talked a little too enthousiasticly, and probably forgot all the times that Sonny and Bean had tried to attack her during her research. During her speech, an uncomfortable silence grew. Levi noticed this, and when Hanji spoke the words, ''Does anyone like to say something about them as well?'', he was the one that stood up, and stepped forward. He explained that times were dire, and not everyone could be given time to speech, but he was sure everyone grieved with and for Hanji. Everyone hurriedly agreed, and gave their final salute to Sonny and Bean, and then took off to their respective tasks. ''That was beautiful, Levi. I really appreciate it, and I think Sonny and Bean would have as well.'' Hanji said and left, a happy smile on her face.

Armin too walked up to Levi. ''That was a nice ceremony. It was really kind of you, to give a speech as well, I believe it meant the world to Hanji. Thank you for allowing this, Levi'' he said with averted eyes. ''It was your idea, Arlert, and may I add, it was the right thing to do'' Levi said. Armin smiled, before he replied ''Thank you, Mikasa and I are going to gather our stuff, before we head back to our compound'' Then, Armin walked towards the room that they had shared, but not before looking back once, and telling Levi he should call him Armin instead of Arlert.

After Armin and Mikasa gathered their gear, they mounted their horses. Eren and Levi watched as the two made sure they were ready to depart. ''Thanks for having us over'' Armin said, to which Mikasa nodded. Eren said, ''It has been nice seeing you guys again, I hope we will rejoin forces again soon'' ''We'll be back, within two months, and then we, too, will have joined the survey corps'' Mikasa said. Levi walked up to his office, as the three friends made their extended goodbyes. Then Mikasa and Armin headed back to their compound, and Eren went back to his training. Levi glanced out of his window and spotted the two leaving, and couldn't help but look forward to when the next trainees would join the survey corps.

Mikasa and Armin had a safe trip towards their compound. They arrived just as supper started, joined their friends, and enjoyed the food. During supper a lot of questions were asked. Christa asked how Eren was doing, while Sasha wanted to know how the food they ate there had been. Connie asked what the other compound was like, but the most suprising thing was that Jean was silent, watching Armin carefully. After supper, Jean pulled Armin away, to the sleeping quarters.

''What's wrong?'' Jean asked, as they sat down on Jean's bed. ''Nothing, why do you ask?'' Armin replied. ''You're not a very good liar, Armin, I can see it when I look at you. You have these little wrinkles, you usually have them when you're worried about something. And since Eren isn't around, you probably will try and keep it to yourself, but it's better to share your worries. It will be a relief, Marco told me to do it as well, and it really helped.'' Armin smiled, before he tucked some hair behind his right ear. ''I suppose you're right'' he said and then sighed, as he leaned against Jean's shoulder. ''I just feel somewhat confused about certain events that occured in the past two days'' Armin said. ''What do you mean?'' Jean asked. Armin told him everything, about the dinner, Mikasa who warned him for the Heichou's behaviour. And how nice Levi had been to him. ''Sounds to me that the Heichou is kinda fond of you, that makes sense, because you are a very likeable and smart person. I mean, even Annie likes you.'' Jean said, causing Armin to blush. ''That's very nice of you to say, Jean. You should be like this more often, I mean, you're very likeable as well, you just don't like to show it.'' Armin said.

Jean shook his head. ''No can do buddy, I've got a reputation to maintain.'' he boasted, making Armin giggle. Which made Jean smile, seeing Armin in better spirits. ''Thanks for listening to me, Marco is right, it does help'' Armin told Jean. ''Maybe I should go to him, next time'' Armin teased. ''Oi, I helped you'' Jean said, pretending to be in a huff. Armin leaned a little closer. ''There's something still bothering you, right?'' Jean asked uncertainly, while stroking Armin's soft blond hair. ''Yeah'' Armin sighed. ''Well... I can't help you, unless I know what is going on in that brain of yours, but unfortunately, I can't read minds.'' Jean said, in an effort to make Armin smile again. ''I know Jean, but this is rather personal. I can tell you, but you have to promise me you won't laugh.'' Armin said. Jean nodded, as Armin sat up straight, and looked him in the eyes. There was some uncertainty in his eyes, as he spoke ''I do feel strange when I am around Levi. I know I am not the most outspoken person, but being around him makes me even shyer then usual. And my stomach just flutters when he speaks to me. The others seemed to fear him, or to dislike his efforts, but he is really nice, and seems to do what is right. But I don't want to have a fight with my friends about liking a person that they have such strong feelings against''

Before either of them could continue, Marco and Reiner entered the room, and the two friends moved apart. ''Something wrong?'' Marco asked them right away, as he sensed the mood his friends were in. ''Nothing, I was telling Armin about what he and Mikasa missed these last days, and he was a little tired, so he leant against me a bit.'' Jean said. ''I see. I would be tired as well, maybe you should go to sleep, Armin. Shadis is planning quite the training for tomorrow'' Reiner said. Armin nodded. ''I could use some sleep'' he said with a yawn, and walked to his bed. Soon enough, it was time to sleep for everyone, and the compound turned silent and dark. The only things making noise were the wind, and some people snoring. When Armin finally fell asleep, he started dreaming right away.

_Everyone was shouting, as Eren sat there, listening to what everyone had to say about him. Even though they didn't know the real Eren. It pained Armin to see his friend like this._ _But his voice wasn't loud enough to tell everyone to shut up, let alone to tell them what the real Eren was like, a good person. But then the court abruptly fell quiet as a small man walked towards Armin's chained best friend. You could hear every step Levi took, before he came to a stop beside Eren. He told the court that if they feared the Titan in Eren, they should fear this trial more, for if anything, this trial should anger Eren. He told everyone he trusted Eren, before he started kicking Eren's head. When he finally stopped, he told everyone Eren could be trusted and would be an asset to the Survey corps, and if Eren should prove to be a danger, he would kill Eren personally. Nobody dared contradict him, and all agreed this might be for the best, and then it was over._

_The crowd dispersed, chatting about what had just happened. Two women in survey corps livery held Eren between them, as they walked him of. Mikasa followed the rest of the trainee group, and Armin spotted Levi leaving as well. He was supposed to follow Mikasa with the rest of his group, but both his head and heart agreed on following the man that just saved his friend's life. He ran into the direction where he had seen Levi leaving, and spotted him a short distance away. Armin's heartbeat accelerated, as he walked up to Levi, and put his hand on Levi's shoulder. Levi turned around, and came face to face with Armin. ''What do you want?'' he asked. Levi wasn't blind, the insignia on Armin's shirt indicated that he was a trainee. ''Aren't you supposed to head back to your training?'' Levi asked. Armin hesitated before answering Levi's questions. Why had he followed Levi? Why didn't he follow his group, like he was supposed to? ''Out with it boy, or has the cat gotten your tongue.'' Levi spoke somewhat harshly. ''I-I wanted to thank you.'' Armin blurted out, gaining a confused stare from Levi. ''What do you mean by that?'' Levi asked. ''You saved Eren, Eren is my best friend.'' Armin said. ''I want to thank you for saving him, and accepting him into the Survey corps.''_

_''Weren't you the boy standing next to that girl that was giving me the murderous looks. I suppose she is a friend of Eren as well?'' Levi suddenly mentioned. Armin's heart dropped as Levi started talking about Mikasa. He nodded, while his fear grew. Fear that Mikasa would get accepted into the survey corps as well, before he did. Fear that he would not get to see Eren or Mikasa for two months. Fear that either of them could die, before they had a chance to see each other again. But Levi's voice broke his chain of thoughts, as he said ''... and tell her that Eren will be fine with us'' Armin nodded, and then heard Mikasa calling him. ''I have to go.'' he told Levi, but before he headed back, Levi said ''You'll see Eren soon enough''. _

As the dream faded, Armin settled into a deep slumber. Under the same stars, at another compound, Levi was sitting in his bed, thinking about the events of the previous two days, or rather, the company he'd had. Hanji came in, spotting him deep in thought. ''Something wrong, Sir?'' she asked. Levi looked up, before shaking his head. ''No, I am fine'' he told her. ''Ok.'' she said awkwardly. ''I just wanted to say thanks for the ceremony, and the things you said for Sonny and Bean. It suprised me that you would allow such a thing, but I am thankful for it.'' ''That's all?'' Levi asked, and she nodded, before going back to her own room. 'I did it for someone else, though. Couldn't care less about her pet Titans.' Levi thought, before he too went to sleep.

The next morning, Levi was among the first to rise. He got dressed and decided to start the day by drinking tea while cleaning some tables, so he headed downstairs to the kitchen. But before he could start cleaning, Eren walked up to him. Levi frowned right away, as he spotted the taller boy. Eren didn't seem too happy either, ''Levi'' the boy said, in a spiteful tone. ''What do you want, brat?'' Levi replied. ''For starters, a room would be nice.'' Eren said. Levi sighed, as he answered ''I'll try and see what I can arrange for you.'' Eren's frown turned into a glare, causing Levi to sneer and say, ''Well, what are you waiting for, what more could you possibly want from me?'' Eren snorted, before saying ''I want you to leave Armin alone. I've seen your behaviour, and even though I have no clue what your plan is, I sure as hell don't like it. So I want you to know, if Armin gets hurt, Mikasa and I won't hesitate to kill you.'' Levi got up, pushed Eren up against the wall, and put his arm across Eren's throat. He held him there for a while before saying, ''Sure, go ahead. I'd like to see you and your girlfriend try. But allow me to tell you this, moron, there is no plan against your blond friend. I was just being nice, because unlike you, he's a likeable fellow'' and then he let go of Eren, who slid down against the wall, gasping.

Levi, on the other hand, left the room to see what his subordinates were up to. He spotted most of them training, and then met up with Erwin. ''Things are looking up, we haven't had a titan attack in a while'' Erwin told Levi, who nodded before replying. ''Commander, I also look forward to meeting the new recruits in a while. I have heard they are well-trained, and have a lot of potential'' Erwin's eyes widened, Levi had never shown any interest in new recruits before, so why did he now? After mulling that over for a bit, Erwin finally replied, ''Shadis told me the same thing, most of them are even planning on joining the Survey Corps. Usually the majority chickens out, but Shadis said they were quite determined.''

''That's a good thing, we need more men, to replenish our recent losses.'' Levi said, then went to his office to get some paperwork done. Before Levi was done, hours passed, and he decided to get something to drink. But before he reached the kitchen, Hanji and Petra intercepted him. ''I heard you had an encounter with Eren this morning...'' Hanji said. Levi didn't exactly care what she was going to tell him, but it wasn't a good idea to piss her off, so he nodded. Hanji continued, ''...there was absolutely no need for violence. Anyway, the matter about him getting a room has been settled. But I must ask you to not threathen Eren any more.'' before she walked away. Petra gave Levi a worried look. ''Something wrong, Petra?'' Levi asked her. ''I am worried about you and Eren fighting. It could escalate one day, and to be honest, the two of you fighting scares me. I mean, it doesn't even have a good reason... and both of you have such a temper. Please take care'' she said, blushing, then ran after Hanji. Levi frowned, as he muttered, ''That was odd.'' Besides, his fighting with Eren had a perfectly good reason, he hated the boy's guts. That and Eren implied Levi would hurt Armin intentionally, just because he had been nice to Armin, couldn't he act nice every once in a while? He was their boss, after all. Then he walked into the kitchen and enjoyed some tea. And much like before, even before he had time to sip, Eren walked in, and sat across from him.

''For the love of god, now what!'' Levi exclaimed. ''I wanted to say I'm sorry, for what I said this morning. I am kinda protective of my friends, and I still don't quite trust you. But you have been nice to them, so my reaction was unfair. So, how about a truce?'' Eren proposed. Levi thought about it before shrugging non-commitically.

When it turned night again, Levi lay on his bed. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just the ruckus with Eren, and the truce Eren had proposed. 'Things still were tense between them, and what for? The wretch was terribly ungratefull after being saved.' He decided to stop thinking about the matter, and then his mind once again drifted of to the blond friend of his least favourite asset. 'Would he be able to see Armin again soon, to talk to him, about his vision of the ocean?' And soon enough Levi fell asleep. He awoke to the sound of Petra's voice, yelling ''Levi, wake up. There is an attack coming!'' He could hear a panicked Hanji commanding some soldiers outside. ''An attack.'' he said to no one in particular. ''How bad is it?'' He asked Petra while he put his gear on. ''From the looks of it, pretty bad. It seems like they are planning to attack the great wall of Maria. The female and the armored titan are among them.'' Soon, the whole corps was on its way to stop the attack from the titans. Many casualties were expected due to the large number of titans reported.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**A little bird told me so.**

Marco's P.O.V.:

_In the two days Mikasa and Armin went to visit Eren at the corps, the tension in the compound grew. Ymir stayed close with Krista, and with Mikasa gone, the two most beautiful girls weren't around to be gawked at, so the guys started talking. A lot. Bertholdt and Reiner however did not join in, preferring to hang around with Annie._

_The first night of those two days was a warm one. Marco was unable to sleep and got up to get a glass of water. As he got up, making sure he wouldn't wake the others, he noticed Reiner's bed was empty. He briefly wondered why, then shrugged as he got up and left the room. Sure enough, walking down the corridor, he met up with Reiner. ''What are you doing out of bed?'' the older boy said. ''Nothing, just getting water. Why are you in your gear?'' Marco replied. Reiner didn't even bother to answer, as he walked past Marco. Marco shrugged once more, some people got grumpier the earlier they rose. _

_The next day, as he waited for Jean, who had to go to the toilet, Marco overheard some people talking, or rather, whispering around the corner. He snuck up to the corner, curious why someone would whisper in the corridors, and overheard; ''We have to take down that wall, for the plan to work. The non-intelligent titans will be easy to work with, but they need a leader so they can distract the corps'' he heard Annie say. ''I will take that task.'' Bertholdt said, and then continued ''I will guide you and the others to the wall, and while you destroy it, we will deal with the remaining fighters.'' Marco's eyes widened in fear. So they were the intelligent titans? And here they were, plotting against humanity. They successfully infiltrated the training camp, and would therefore know most tricks humanity had up its sleeve. But who could he warn, who would believe him?_

_Then Jean called for him, so he retreated hastily and made sure the two of them left quickly. That night he didn't close an eye, worried about what was going on. He was the only one who knew that Annie and Bertholdt were plotting._

The day after Mikasa and Armin came back, Marco wandered around, still worried. So he decided to clear his mind by reading a book. He sat on his bed, and opened the book. After a while he was engrossed in the story, and didn't even notice what was going on around him. ''Hey'' a soft voice suddenly said. He looked up, seeing Armin and Jean sitting at the foot of his bed.

Normal P.O.V

''You are even quieter than usual, something wrong, Marco? You were the one that taught me to share everything that was on my mind'' Jean said. Marco smiled to his friends. ''I was just thinking. How would you feel if you knew something horrible were bound to happen, and you wanted to tell, but can't, or daren't?'' Marco asked them.

Jean didn't speak, while Armin thought before kindly speaking. ''I would feel lonely, and confused. But I would start to work the gears in my head, to find a solution to my problem. But if it would be that horrible, and you really don't know what to do, you should find someone to turn to, someone close to you. I usually talk to Eren or Reiner. They are good listeners, and usually know what to do.''

Marco nodded, understanding what the blond was saying ''Maybe I should talk to Reiner.'' he said, and smiled, pulling his friends in for a hug. Once he let go, he walked to the door. ''Marco?'' Jean asked. Marco turned his head, ''Don't worry, I'm fine now.'' he said, and left.

That evening, Marco had left after he had told Jean and Armin he was going to bring a message towards wall Rose . Armin and Jean noticed Reiner's bed was empty as well. Armin wondered about Reiner. What could Marco have told him, that he was gone. At some point, both of them grew tired and decided to turn in for the night. Soon enough, Armin started dreaming again. This time however, the dream had nothing to do with the trial, or Levi for that matter.

_He woke up in a field, surrounded by both human and Titan corpses. Armin feared everyone he once loved was dead, that he was left alone. But before he could start screaming, Marco appeared in front of him. ''Marco?'' he asked. Marco nodded. Armin continued ''I thought you died... after all, you never showed up for dinner.'' Marco nodded before saying, ''I am not going to be on this earth much is a hidden threath to the 104th.I intend to confront it. I probably won't survive, but it's the least, and last thing I can do for humanity. It could slow the conspirators down, or possibly weaken them.''_

_Armin nodded, he wasn't as brave as Marco, but understood why Marco wanted to do this. ''Take care of Jean, he is going to suffer when I die. He is a good friend.'' Armin nodded, while promising he would look after Jean. ''Oh, and Armin...'' Marco started, making Armin look up. ''...your secret is safe with me. But I think, much like Jean, that the Heichou is fond of you as well.'' Armin didn't quite understand, and didn't have time to ask, as the image of Marco disappeared._

He was woken up by Jean, who told him it was time for breakfast. Everyone was eating their breakfast peacefully, Sasha was talking to Mikasa, while Ymir was feeding Krista. Connie was eating loudly, and Bertholdt was talking to Connie. Even Annie was sitting with the rest of the girls. The room fell silent, as Reiner fell trough the door, blood all over his clothes. Knives clattered, and Bertholdt jumped up to help Reiner to his feet, as Reiner said: ''Titans are attacking the wall of Maria, the corps are on their way though. But there are too many titans, and it is going to be a bloodbath!''

Keith Shadis thought about it, it was true a lot of members from the Survey Corps had died, and there were not many left. ''We are going to help them, get your gear ready!'' he ordered, and everyone fell out and raced to get their gear ready. In no time at all, they were assembled in the courtyard, then followed Shadis in a wild ride towards the wall. Mikasa spurred her horse, hoping Eren would be safe. Krista cried softly, fearing many would lose their life.

''Change of plans, someone is on to us.'' Jean heard Reiner say, but didn't pay much attention to it. They travelled as fast as they could towards the great wall of Maria, but time had never gone slower for any of them. They could hear the beating of their own hearts, as most of them feared dying today. But nevertheless, it was something they were willing to do, even if they had to sacrifice themselves. Once they arrived at wall Maria, they saw the corps fighting with titans.

Armin quickly observed the area. From the looks of it, there were just regular titans, no intelligent ones. This was unusual, most of the time when there was a titan attack, they were being led by at least one intelligent titan. He was not the only one noticing it was far too easy, as many titans were being slaughtered in a short amount of time. ''Where is the leader?'' he heard Hanji yell, and ran towards her. ''I haven't seen one'' he told her. ''But when they were on the way, the armored titan was leading them.'' she said, as the last flock of titans was dispersed.

Then everyone turned quiet, as Erwin yelled at Shadis ''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! 'YOU SHOULDN'T ENDANGER ANY OF THE TRAINEES, EVER, YOU MORON!'' Shadis said nothing, as the silence around them grew awkward. The attack at first had seemed crucial, but had turned out to be just a minor one.

Then a horse arrived at the scene, with a man covered in blood. When the horse came to a stop, the man fell down. Jean reconized the fellow and ran towards him, screaming ''Marco!'' Armin's eyes widened, and he too ran towards the fallen man. Jean cradled Marco's head against his chest. ''Where did you go, what happened!'' he demanded. Armin saw Marco's head bleeding, and more major wounds. Jean went on saying ''We have to get you to the hospital, right away. You can lean on me'' Marco winced as he shook his head. ''It was the armored Titan, his name is...'' but before Marco could finish, Armin and Jean were pulled away by Levi and Eren, as a giant fist crashed onto Marco, who died promptly of the impact. Before them stood the female Titan.

''Where the hell did she come from!'' Connie yelled, as Jean screamed: ''Marco!'' , then Jean's knees gave in and he fell to the ground, almost as if he had lost the will to live. It made Armin sad, but there was nothing he could do to help Jean at this moment. ''Are you alright?'' a deeper voice asked, and he turned around to face Levi. Armin wanted to look fierce, wanted to assure Levi everything was just fine, but fact was, they weren't. He shook his head, and Levi held him for a while.

In the meantime Mikasa and Petra charged at the larger female creature, and the female Titan took her fighting pose. While Mikasa managed to lunge towards her chest and cut into it with her large sword, the female titan managed to hit Petra. Petra flew towards a tree, and made a loud crash. Hanji ran after her, hoping her friend was still alive. The female Titan advanced on Eren and Jean, but before the female Titan could reach them, a furious Mikasa finished her with several more forceful strikes.

As the Titan crashed against the ground, Mikasa aimed for the head. But the Titan did something Mikasa never expected. The Titan gave out a long, loud cry, causing Mikasa to step back in confusion. The scattered flock of titans came back, converging on the female Titan. Mikasa ran back to Eren, and they saw how the Titans started eating the defeated female Titan. ''That cry,'' Sasha stated, wide eyed, ''That cry was one that wolves also make. When they are heavily wounded and can't go on, they allow other wolves to eat them.'' They watched in horror as the flock of Titans finished of what remained of the female Titan, and wandered off again. Eren, Mikasa and Levi approached to where the Female Titan had fallen, hoping to find out who the female Titan had been, but they found nothing. The titan they had been fighting with was completely gone.

Meanwhile, Armin was comforting the crying Jean. ''He's gone.'' Jean cried, to which Armin replied ''I know. He tried his best to prevent the attack.'' Jean sniffed before saying ''He should have told us. We could have helped him. But shit, I never thought Marco would die'' Armin nodded, and pulled Jean into a hug. ''All humans are frail.'' a deeper voice said, making both of them look up. They spotted a grim-looking Reiner. ''I feel sorry we lost him.'' he continued. They nodded as they spotted Levi and Hanji coming towards them, Hanji carrying Petra. Hanji laid Petra on the ground. ''They didn't make it, Sir'' Hanji said, crying, pointing to Marco as well.

Levi was not one to lose his temper quickly, not in front of the corps. But this time his expression most definitely turned to anger as he commanded ''Everyone goes to the compound of the Survey Corps. That includes you, trainees.'' before ordering Hanji to put the corpses of Petra and the dead trainee on a cart. "Sir, I'm sorry Sir, but, Annie is missing'' a small voice said. Levi turned around to see Krista standing there. "Who the hell is Annie?" Levi replied. Krista didn't dare answer the furious commander, so Armin stepped in, saying, ''She's one of our group of trainees, Levi.'' ''That is Sir to you, recruit!'' Levi snapped before recognizing Armin. He turned away uncomfortably and quickly gave orders for a couple of veterans to form a search party, and then turned to Shadis. ''You join them. After you find her, report to commander Erwin, then we'll have a talk with you about your irresponsibillity.'', then he mounted his horse and led everyone back to the compound.

Armin, even though he was smaller, supported Jean. It took a while for the both of them to mount Jean's horse, and therefore Levi came back. ''What are you waiting for, another attack. Hurry up'' He told them, before looking to them. He spotted a boy that seemed almost lifeless, and one scared Amin. ''He has lost his best friend, Heichou.'' Armin said softly. Levi said nothing, as he too lost a friend he held dear. ''Come with me.'' he said, and they travelled back together. On their way to the compound, they came up to a large group of people, awaiting them, just to see the Corps come back. ''Yet another failed mission'' Armin heard someone say. He remembered how he, Mikasa and Eren always had looked up to returning members of the corps, and how they had hoped they once might be among them, to help the human race. An enraged man approached Levi, ''You bastard! She died, and for what? For another meaningless mission!'' he yelled as he closed on Levi, who used his horse to barrel the man away, brusquely saying, ''Even in death, she has more honor than you.'' then continued on towards the compound. They quickly left the angry masses behind and as they entered the compound, Hanji closed the doors, shutting the world, and angry crowds, outside.

Silence ruled the mess hall as everyone sat down, and thought about what just happened. Victory was bitter, as everyone present mourned a dead friend, be it Petra, or Marco. Armin still supported Jean, and Hanji softly told him, ''Go to the infirmary, and take care of him. He needs it.'' Armin nodded, and walked Jean to the infirmary. He put Jean to bed, and tried talking with him. ''Marco shouldn't have died.'' Jean muttered. ''I understand.'' Armin said. ''YOU DON'T ARMIN. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE THIS CLOSE TO YOU, AT ALL.'' Jean spat at him, making Armin wince. Tears grew in Armin's eyes, as he told Jean ''My granddad saved me from a Titan, and got eaten in the process. I witnessed everything. The man that raised me all that time, gone in the blink of an eye.'' Jean said nothing, didn't know what to say. ''But I don't mind you saying this. Because Marco was a dear friend to us all, he was a good man. I can't promise you revenge, nor can I be a replacement for Marco. But I'll do my best to be there for you, when you need me.'' Armin said, and even though tears rolled over his cheeks, Armin still smiled.

''I am sorry, Armin. I just...'' Jean started, but Armin shushed him, and pulled the blankets a little higher, so they covered Jean's broad shoulders. ''Go sleep. It will do you good.'' Armin said, and walked up to the door. ''Thanks Armin'' Jean said, and Armin smiled a little, then closed the door as he left the room.

Returning from the morgue, Levi saw Armin leaving the infirmary, he quickened his pace to catch up, and asked, ''How's your friend?'' Armin turned around and was relieved to see Levi. ''He's sleeping, it will do him good'' Armin told Levi. ''Why are you crying, Armin?'' Levi asked, as he swept some of the tears away. Just as Armin was about to answer, he felt a stinging pain in his head, and fainted on the spot. Levi caught him in time, realised there were no sleeping quarters for the trainees, and carried the now sleeping boy to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**You only have to learn important life lessons once.**

Armin woke up the next morning, sighing as he rubbed his temples. ''Does your head hurt?'' a gentle voice asked, and Armin nodded softly, before looking who spoke. He saw Eren, Mikasa, and Levi surrounding his bed. Mikasa on a chair beside the bed, Eren on the foot of the bed, and Levi leaning against the wall. ''Do you feel better now?'' a worried Eren asked, and Armin smiled before replying ''My head still hurts a little. What happened? And where am I?''Levi decided to answer those questions, as he had witnessed what happened. ''You fainted last night, after you put your friend into bed,'' he said. ''Therefore I let you sleep in my bed, so you could get a decent night's rest. It seems like you needed it.'' Armin thanked Levi. ''What next? Are we supposed to go back to the compound, along with Shadis?'' he asked, and an awkward silence grew in the room.

It was Mikasa who shook her head and said ''Shadis never came back, neither did Annie for that matter. Therefore the Corps has decided to let the recruits take their oath earlier. Our salute will be this afternoon.'' she said. ''I'll be there. How is Jean doing?'' Armin asked, while sitting up straighter. ''He's asleep'' Eren reassured Armin. ''Good. He needs it, after the loss of Marco.'' Armin said. ''I'm going to get breakfast. Do you want anything, Armin?'' Mikasa asked, while she got up. Eren got up as well, deciding he should tag along, because his stomach started rumbling. ''No thanks, but I'll try to get something to eat later on.'' Armin answered, Mikasa nodded, before she and Eren walked downstairs to the mess hall.

Levi, on the other hand, moved from the wall to the bed, and sat on the bedside. ''Heichou?'' Armin asked. ''You worried me, last night.'' Levi said, it almost seemed like a soft, caring voice. Armin took a closer look at Levi's face. Levi still had his bored expression, but nevertheless seemed nicer, more vulnerable then usual. Armin replied, ''I am sorry, I was exhausted, Sir.'' All the while his blue eyes kept exploring the emotions crossing over Levi's face. Levi placed his hand on Armin's cheek and caressed it. ''I am glad you're doing fine.'' he said, as his grey eyes looked back to Armin's blue ones. ''Sir?'' Armin asked, as Levi gazed back at him. ''You liked her, didn't you? You miss Petra, like we miss Marco?'' He continued asking and even though Levi wasn't one to talk about feelings, he nodded thoughtfully.

He did miss Petra a lot, even though she died but a few short hours ago, ''Have you ever lost someone?'' he suddenly asked, and Armin's eyes teared up. ''I have, Sir. Several times, to be honest.'' he told Levi, who said nothing, but was curious to hear what these traumatic experiences meant to Armin. Armin seemed to notice this, as he continued speaking. ''Even though Marco and Jean were best friends, I was fond of Marco as well. He was so gentle, and a great person to talk with. I am not sure whether or not I am able to process the fact he just died, before my own eyes.'' Armin fell silent before he continued ''But I don't have the time to process it, I have to help Jean see there was nothing he could have done to save Marco.'' Levi didn't know what to say, and therefore remained silent.

Armin took a deep breath before saying ''I almost lost Eren as well, when he jumped into a Titan's mouth to save me, I thought I had lost my best friend.'' Levi nodded to spur Armin on ''But the most important person I lost.., was the man who raised me. My grandfather was one of the most important people in my life, he taught me about the world outside the wall and protected me until the very end. When he was de...-'' Armin stopped to sob. ''...devoured'' he finally finished, then couldn't hold his tears anymore, put his hands before his face and started crying.

Levi stopped caressing Armin's cheek, only to move closer to Armin, and cupped Armin's chin to make the weeping boy look up. ''Armin'' he said softly. ''I am sorry, Sir. But I feel like I could have saved my grandfather. Then he would still be around, and travel around the world with me.'' Armin said. Levi pulled Armin into a protective hug, ''There was nothing you could have done for either Marco or your grandfather. Just as I couldn't have prevented Petra's death. The only thing that could have happened differently, is me dying in her place. It is the same with you and your grandfather, and it is probably how Jean feels about Marco. It is foolish to want that, though. I believe Petra wants me to live and continue our work so humanity will be safe, and the way I see it, your old man would want you to do so too.''

''Thank you, Levi...'' Armin said, but then noticed how close Levi was to his face. ''Levi'' he said again, blushing heavily. ''What is it, Armin?'' Levi said, but before Levi could lean in, the door openend behind them. ''Armin, I know you aren't hungry, but I still brought you an apple so...,'' then Eren froze as he saw how close his rival was to his childhood friend and he lost it.

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ARMIN!'' Eren exclaimed, as Levi cursed him under his breath. ''Nothing particular, Brat. We're talking about how death affects people,'' Levi answered, as he disentangled himself from Armin, and got up. Eren was trembling with rage by then, and his right hand made a fist, as he approached Levi fiercely. When their heads almost touched, Eren hissed, ''Whatever you're doing to him, stop it. I forbid you to hurt him, or else I'll make it the last thing you do. Leave my friend alone.'', then swung his fist towards Levi's face, but that didn't even impress Levi who caught the fist in his hand and shrugged before replying ''Just try it and see what happens. But you're in no position to forbid me to talk to him.'' Then he let go of Eren's fist and walked out of the room.

Eren faced the weeping Armin, and gently sat down beside him. ''Did he hurt you? Because I swear to God, if he did..-'' Armin didn't give Eren a chance to finish his sentence, but looked up and said, ''He did not hurt me, on the contrary, he gave me the opportunity to share feelings I've kept for myself for such a long time.'' ''Armin...'' Eren said softly as he cupped Armin's cheek, but Armin pushed his arm away angrily. ''STOP PROTECTING ME LIKE THAT. HE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG, AND NOW, BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU JUST SAID, HE MAY NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!'' Armin screamed angrily, still crying. ''He is affecting you too much in a bad way'' Eren said, sounding hurt, but Armin would have none of that. ''He is NOT, Eren. Why won't you give him a chance?'' Eren glared before saying harshly, ''I'm sorry, Armin. But I won't allow anything to happen to you. You are my best friend and I care about you, you just can't trust everyone that is nice to you, especially not to such a bastard as Levi.''

''You are not my grandfather, Eren. Stop doing this, I can choose my own friends!'' Armin said. ''This isn't like you, Armin! This is exactly the reason I don't want you to befriend Levi, because he is changing you,'' Eren said, then continued in a softer tone; ''You are my best friend, Armin. I know what is best for you, and Levi isn't.'' Armin glared daggers at Eren before saying ''Right, best friend, and NOT my guardian. I am not some kind of porcelain doll you have to protect, I am a person. And as a person I have the right to befriend anyone I want to, no matter what they are like. I can judge that for myself perfectly fine, Eren.'' Before Eren could reply, Armin continued ''I don't feel like fighting, Eren. We're still good friends no matter what, right?'' Eren smiled before replying ''You're right, we're buddies, no matter what. I don't like fighting with you either, so I will try to keep calm around you and Levi, but I can't promise anything, he really gets on my nerves.''

Armin and Eren shared a hug. ''Thanks Eren, I really do appreciate that'' Armin said, once they broke the hug. ''Shall I go and get you another apple?'' Eren asked, as he walked to the door with Armin. ''Yes please, could you bring me two, at the infirmary? Jean might be hungry as well, and I want to see how he's doing'' Armin answered and Eren nodded lazily, saying he would bring one for the horseface as well. Armin wandered of to the infirmary, hoping Jean would be feeling slightly better.

Levi, on the other hand, had gone to his office, and now sat in his chair as he thought about what had just happened. 'If Eren hadn't walked in, things might have gone too far in the vulnerable state Armin is in.' Levi thought, when he heard a knock. ''Come in.'' he said in a bored tone, and saw Commander Erwin enter the room, concern written all over his face. ''A search party found Shadis and some other Survey members. They're dead. Only a small girl named Annie survived, and she's still in shock. Hanji is taking her to the infirmary. I thought we might have to discuss this, since the field was empty when we left.'' Erwin told him. ''That sounds like a serious concern.'' Levi replied. ''They found them severely wounded, but no signs indicate a Titan attack did occur after we left.'' Erwin said. ''That is a curious situation, what about the girl? Did she say anything?'' Levi asked, folding his hands. ''Not a word, we hope that in time, she can tell us what happened there.'' Erwin said. ''Very well, I propose we visit her when she recovers, and question her as to what happened out there, as she is the only eye-witness'' Levi said. Erwin nodded assent before making to leave, Levi however, bade him to stay. ''Wait. I do have something to discuss with you as well''. Erwin turned back, resigned, '' If this is about the cleaning-rosters again, then we will discuss that later on, after the trainees have taken their oath.'' he replied. Levi shook his head, and Erwin sat down again. ''It is about one of the trainees'' Levi said.

Erwin raised his eyebrows, wondering what Levi was thinking, as Levi continued: ''It is about Arlert. He was the one who came up with the plan to save wall Maria, letting Eren seal the wall in his Titan-form.'' Erwin knew about this part, and nodded at Levi to continue. ''I was thinking, maybe he should join us when next we plan our strategy. I think he might have unexpected insights, and we could use another tactician, besides the two of us.'' Levi proposed. Erwin considered this, before replying ''Sure, I don't see a problem with that. Is that all?'' Levi nodded, and Erwin left the room. Levi sighed, as his morning had started quite eventfull, something he hadn't expected. He anticipated the entire day would be a drag, due to the many things going on. He also figured this would be the only free time he would have to mourn the death of Petra. So he locked the door, making sure no one could bother him, as he shed a small tear, at the death of the red-headed girl.

Eren whistled as he brought the apples to the infirmary, only to find Armin smiling, while talking to Jean, and Hanji sitting next to a sleeping Annie, seemingly concerned. ''Hi,'' he said, as he approached Jean and Armin, and handed the apples to each of them. Though he wasn't close with Jean, Eren felt sorry for him. ''How are you doing?'' he asked Jean. ''I've slept well, but feel rotten all the same, I just wish Marco would still be alive'' Jean replied with a soft voice. Armin noticed the change in their behaviour, and stood up. ''Where are you going?'' Jean asked. ''Nowhere in particular. I just think you and Eren should talk a little, it will do you good.'' Armin said, and motioned for Eren to sit down. Eren smiled, and sat down. ''I'm not sure how you feel, Kirchstein, but I do know I would feel bad too, if had lost my best friend.''

Jean nodded ''It is not that I have lost Marco. Sure, I do feel bad about that, and I don't know how to process that yet, but that is not the part bothering me.'' Jean told both of them, making Eren confused, and Armin look at Jean with sympathy. ''It is that you think you could have prevented it, by talking with Marco, instead of him talking with Reiner about whatever had been bothering him.'' Armin said, and Jean nodded. Eren still had no clue on what they were talking about, but noticed the tension between them. Jean hestitated before asking ''Do you agree with me, Armin?'' Armin wasn't sure how he should answer this question, but before he could, Hanji joined them ''That's a ridiculous thing to say. It's like asking wether I could have stopped the attack on Sonny and Bean, without even knowing anyone would attack those sweethearts. The only thing we can do is honor their memory and fight for humanity, but don't stop there, move on with your life, it's what they would have wanted for us''.

All three of them turned silent after her sudden outburst,before Jean started laughing. Eren joined him soon enough, while Armin remained silent. Hanji smiled, as the boy finally was doing something other then moping. ''You're right,'' Jean suddenly started ''I should quit moping, Marco would hate to see me doing that. I was planning to join the Military Police before, but I think I can do even more for the city by joining the Survey Corps.'' Hanji replied, ''The oath is in less than three hours, we'd be glad to have you.'' Jean nodded, making Armin and Eren smile. ''It's good to hear you say that, Jean. We are going to let you rest a little.'' Eren said, whereupon Jean nodded thanks. Eren left the room first, to train awhile with Mikasa, and Hanji went to Levi, reporting about the state Annie was in. ''Armin, I still would like to hear your answer.'' Jean suddenly requested. Armin replied, ''To be honest, I agree with what Hanji just said. But I didn't know how to put it in words. I still feel the same about everyone that died, and that includes Marco. I was his friend as well, and... shit!'' he cried. ''Armin?'' Jean asked, pulling the petite boy in a hug.

''I don't want people I care about to die anymore.'' Armin sobbed, and Jean nodded, before using his thumb to wipe some tears away. ''Armin, things can change if we put our minds to it. We have learned from our experiences, and I can only conclude one thing. If we choose to join the Survey, we have the best chance to fight for a better world.'' he told Armin, seeing the blond nod thoughtfully. ''Hey, I do like your company, but I kinda want to rest. Do you mind?'' Jean asked. Armin shook his head as he replied ''Not at all, see you at the oath.'' before walking out of the infirmary. Just as Annie opened her eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Big brother Reiner and big sister Mikasa.**

Once Armin left the infirmary, his stomach started to rumble. The apple had been nice, but it didn't fill his stomach. ''Where's the mess hall again?'' Armin wondered out loud. He had only been here for a short while, and they never finished the tour when he got here the first time. ''You want to join me? I was going to grab a bite as well.'' he heard a voice say, before spotting Bertholdt.

''That would be nice, thank you very much.'' Armin said, before Bertholdt led them to the mess hall. ''Not to be rude, but where's Reiner?'' Armin asked as they walked down the hall. ''He's flirting with Krista, and probably getting his ass kicked by Ymir.'' Bertholdt answered, making both of them laugh at the virtual image. ''Why do you ask though?'' Bertholdt asked. ''I just wanted to talk to him, he is kinda like a big brother to me, and there's a lot going on in my life right now. But I can always talk to him later.'' Armin answered. They entered the empty mess hall. ''Looks like we can eat in peace.'' Bertholdt said, and Armin nodded. They each grabbed a plate and some bread before sitting down and eating.

''Are you going to the oath today?'' Bertholdt asked, Armin nodded. ''I am looking forward to it, I just never expected it to happen this fast.'' he said. Bertholdt smiled, and Armin decided to ask wether he was going as well. ''I am going, but I am not going to take the oath. I am planning on joining the Military Police, just like Annie.'' Bertholdt said. ''Well, I wish you the best in the Military Police, I think you'll be a great officer.'' Armin said, just as Reiner came in. ''What's up.'' he said to Bertholdt, who just laughed and told him everything was fine. ''Hey Armin, feeling better?'' Reiner asked, and Armin nodded. Bertholdt stood up as he announced ''I'm going to check on Annie, Hanji told me she was found this morning, but she was in shock. Maybe she'd like to see familiar face by now.'' and he left.

''I was actually looking for you, Reiner'' Armin said, surprising the taller boy. ''What for?'' Reiner asked as he settled down. ''I was just wondering about something. Before Marco died, something was on his mind, and he told Jean and me that he would talk with you. That night both of you were gone, so I assume he did talk to you. So, I wondered, what did he want to tell you?'' Armin asked. Reiner's expression changed into something Armin couldn't quite place, before he answered, ''He did talk to me. We didn't talk about anything in particulair though, at least nothing that seemed to bother him. Just like we usually talk.'' Armin smiled, his talks with Reiner were always nice. He was much like that big brother you trust, and tell all that is going on, or that you ask for help when you are doing something wrong, or can't reach something. ''I see.'' Armin answered.

''Was that all? Because I wanted to go and see Annie as well.'' Reiner said, starting to rise. ''Well, nothing special I wanted to talk about, so I think that's about it.'' Armin said. Reiner nodded, before he went to see Annie, leaving Armin alone with his food and thoughts. 'That is strange, I really wonder what had been bothering Marco. He talked about something horrible, something that would be a threath. He wanted to discuss it with Reiner, so why didn't he?'

Before Armin had any time to wonder more about it, Krista and Ymir came in and sat next to him. ''Ugh, I really hate that bastard!'' Ymir said, with a rather angry expression. Krista tried to calm the taller teen, with the keyword being tried. ''I suppose you're talking about Reiner?'' Armin asked Ymir, who turned an interesting shade of red. ''Don't even mention that goddamn prick. He and his oh so big ego should just scram, before I kick his fucking arse.'' she ranted, making Krista blush because of her friend's behaviour. Armin turned to Krista, asking ''What happened this time?''

''Ymir and I were chatting, before Reiner joined in and started to flirt with me, and completely ignored Ymir. So, after a while, when Reiner touched my shoulder and leaned in to whisper something, Ymir snapped. The two of them fought, which commander Erwin saw, and he punished Ymir, who had just thrown a punch in Reiner's face. She has to do all the dishes tonight.'' Krista explained. ''It's not fair!'' the taller teen said before hitting her forehead on the table, Armin and Krista sweatdropped, before Krista patted Ymir's back. ''And how are you doing? I heard you fainted last night, is everything alright.'' Krista asked Armin. ''Yeah, I was just kinda tired. A lot has happened over the last days, and now we are about to join the Survey, time just goes by way too fast, or so it seems.'' Armin said. Krista nodded, understanding what Armin meant.

They finished their meals, and Armin went his own way when Ymir claimed she was going to take a piss. Krista was following her, to ensure her tall friend would stay out of trouble. Armin decided he should explore the building a little. They were going to be here for a while anyway, so better get used to it. He walked around for a bit, before he met up with Hanji. ''Ah Armin, how are you feeling?'' she asked. ''Good. I'm exploring the building for a bit.'' he answered. The already excited woman gave a big grin, before grabbing his arm and saying ''Good! So you're doing nothing special. Then follow me.'' she dragged him into her office. Armin gulped as the Titan-crazed woman almost slammed the door shut, with sheer enthousiasm.

''Can I.., help with anything?'' Armin asked her, with uncertainty present in his voice. Hanji plunked down in her seat, before looking at Armin. ''Just sit down, Armin.'' she told him, and Armin sat across from her. ''Levi has been a longtime friend of mine. He never cared about anything other then killing Titans, and, of course, cleaning. So, how did you do it?'' she asked him, making Armin look at her confused. ''What do you mean?'' he asked. ''Haven't you seen the signs? They way he talks to you, the things he does, just because you ask it. The lustful glint he's got in his eyes when he looks at you?'' she asked, taking her glasses off, wiping them, then putting them back on. She pointed to Armin, ''Levi's fond of you, in a good way. And from what I see, you feel the same.'' she told him. ''Ehrr...'', Armin blushed.

''Take care of him, Armin. He needs it after the loss of Petra. He used to be sort of close to her, before she, well, you know what happened.'' she rambled. ''I- ehr..., sure?'' he answered, not sure why he was commiting to that, while Levi could take care of himself pretty well. ''Well, that is all I wanted to say. The confession itself is between the two of you. But know I'm rooting for you guys.'' she told him cheerfully. Then she looked at the clock, before saying ''Oh, the oath is within half an hour, I've got to prepare a lot of things, so if you would excuse me?'' Armin nodded, and left the office, rather confused.

Half an hour passed faster then Armin had expected, and soon enough they were gathered outside. Commander Erwin stood on a stage, facing each and every trainee there was, while the rest of the Corps was lined up next to the stage. Armin took a look around, the mood was a very serious one, and almost everyone was there, even Reiner! Armin smiled a little as he spotted Jean, standing between Connie and Sasha.

Erwin coughed before he spoke up, with a clear voice ''For those that don't know me, I'm commander Survey Corps is always looking for talented recruits. I will be honest with each and every one of you, the odds of survival will be rather small for most of you. But do not forget, that when you die out there, you die with dignity. Ask yourselves if you really have it in you to sacrifice your life for humanity. That's all, for those of you who wish to join another division, you are dismissed.'' Armin heard someone leave the room, when he turned around, he spotted Bertholdt leaving.

The rest of them had a terrified demeanor, both Sasha and Krista slowly started crying a little. Mikasa's and Ymir's expressions were rather unreadable, but it seemed they were ready for everything that was bound to come. The message Erwin had given them was a clear one. Armin had figured out earlier that it was common sense that few would survive, but it was for a greater cause. It was a frightening thought, but it was the truth as well. Once Erwin saw that none of the trainees were going to leave, he spoke again: ''Very well! I welcome the newest members of the Survey Corps. This is my real salute, devote your hearts to the cause.'' He pressed his right fist against his chest, and the ex-trainees followed suit. ''Yes, Sir'' they replied. ''You have withstood your fear well... you're all brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect.'' Erwin finished his speech and left the stage.

The crowd dispersed. ''That was intense.'' Jean told Armin, as they headed to the office that belonged to the Commander. Once they got there, they found Erwin talking to Mikasa, who nodded fiercely during the conversation. Erwin suddenly stopped talking, a sign that the conversation was over. Before he entered his office, he spotted Armin and Jean. ''You had something to ask?'' he said. It was Jean who nodded, making Erwin slightly suprised. ''I have a request, Sir. I'd rather speak with you in private, Sir.'' Jean said. Erwin nodded, allowing Jean to enter his office, before he closed the door behind them. ''Mikasa...'' Armin started, making the girl look at him. ''Yes Armin?'' she asked, wondering what the blond wanted to share.

''I wanted to talk with you, that is, if you have the time for a short conversation.'' Armin said. ''Anytime for you, Armin.'' Mikasa answered, and they walked outside the compound again, to the bridge. ''Remember what you told me last time?'' Armin asked, while they were on their way. Mikasa nodded, remembering the conversation they had before, _''Armin, I'm concerned about Heichou's recent actions.'' Armin's eyes had widened a little, ''How come? Do you think he is up to something that could be a threath to Eren?'' He asked her. Mikasa had replied ''I think he is up to something, and I believe it has something to do with you. He is constantly around, and acting nice only to you. Haven't you noticed?'_

Mikasa wondered why he brought that up just now? Had she scared him too much, being honest? She had noticed Armin hadn't been himself lately. It seemed he was preoccupied, something was bothering him, but she never managed to put her finger on it. Was Levi scaring him that much, due to the fact she had brought it up?''I wanted to talk you about that-'' Armin broke her chain of thought. ''I understand, I never intended to make the Heichou scary for you, Armin. I don't trust too many people, and he does give of a weird vibe sometimes'' she told him. ''Huh,-'' Confusion grew in Armin's eyes, and Mikasa wondered if she had said something wrong.

''-that's not what I wanted to say. I talked with Jean a few days ago, about what happened. He figured that Levi was kinda fond of me. I laughed at it that time, but the more I see him, and think of it, the more I'm starting to like the thought. Hanji told me the same thing today, and wished us the best.'' Armin said. ''What do you mean, Armin?'' Mikasa asked, confused about what the boy was telling her. ''I think I like Levi, Mikasa. I think I'm starting to like him a lot, and I don't know what I am going to do about it. Eren didn't like it, or so it seemed this morning, so maybe I should ignore it.''

Mikasa had heard about what happened in the morning. Eren was pissed off indeed, but Mikasa didn't see any problem. So what, if Armin liked Levi, it was his life, and his choice. And as friends, you can only support your friend's happiness. So she said, ''That's bullshit, and you know it, Armin. You are smart enough to know that feelings shouldn't be denied, especially regarding feelings such as happiness, and love. I don't care who you date, hell, I even would support you if you would be dating a fucking Titan.'' she told him, making Armin giggle. ''What I'm saying is it doesn't matter what Eren, or I, think. As long as you're happy, we support the choices you make, Armin. And if it so happens that being with Levi makes you happy, than that's alright. Let me deal with Eren, okay?''

Armin tugged a strand of hair behind his left ear, before replying, ''Thanks Mikasa, you're a great friend.'' Mikasa smiled before pulling Armin in a hug. ''My babies are growing up so fast...'' she said teasingly, as she let go of him. ''Mikasa...'' Armin grumbled. ''What's your next step, are you going to confess?'' Mikasa asked. ''I don't know, I'm not sure about what to do next. I mean, I'm not sure about whether he feels the same.'' Armin responded, whilst they headed back to the compound. ''I think you should talk with him about it. Who knows, he may be nice every once in a while, and possibly become a human being while dating you.'' Mikasa joked. ''Mikasa, that is not a very nice thing to say. Besides, Levi's really nice once you get to know him a little. Anyway, I'm too nervous to tell him yet.'' Armin said blushing. As they approached the gates, Levi, Erwin and Jean came out, Jean was leading a horse. ''Tell who what?'' Jean asked, eyeing Mikasa and Armin suspiciously. ''No-one in particular about nothing in particular.'' Mikasa told him flippantly, she felt Jean had nothing to do with it.

''Where are you going, Jean?'' Armin asked. ''I'm heading to the Bott residence, to tell them their son has passed away.'' Jean said. Armin didn't know what to say, but knew he was proud of how Jean was dealing with Marco's death. ''You better be back within the three day limit.'' Erwin said, and Jean nodded, then mounted the horse. ''See you soon!'' Armin said, before Jean left. ''I'm going to see how Eren's doing'' Mikasa said, and she left as well. Erwin shrugged before saying ''Arlert, we're going to formulate new plans, for the next attack on the Titans. From what I've heard, you've got quite a strategic mind as well, so I'd like you to join in.''

''You mean, right now?'' Armin asked, Erwin nodded. ''Please follow me.'' he said, as motioned them to follow him to his office. They followed him, but Armin was not sure what he should be thinking. Erwin and Levi were both great strategists, so what did they need a rookie like him for? Soon he entered the office and as looked around, he was impressed by what he saw there, the office was bigger than he expected. There was a big wooden desk, papers and maps were spread all over it. There were four chairs surrounding the desk, on one of them sat Hanji, waving to them before they settled down. The window behind the desk provided just enough light to make the room cozy.

''Levi and I have been discussing one of these plans for a long time. Usually we agree pretty fast, but somehow we just can't seem to agree on this particular plan we need for the next week. Therefore I called Hanji and you in, we need you to give your opinion on this plan.'' Erwin explained, while he sat down and grabbed one of the maps. Levi followed his example, and Armin hesitated before sitting next to Hanji. ''The town called Trost has been attacked many times. This is because it's located on the south side of Wall Maria. The wall that recieves a lot of attacks, and therefore Trost is a town that gets evacuated and destroyed a lot.'' Levi explained.

Armin understood this much, Jean had told him many times about Trost, as it was his home town. The numerous attacks were a huge problem, and Armin wondered what Erwin and Levi came up with, for the town of Trost to be, or at least, to feel safe. Erwin continued, ''One of our scouts is standing guard. He'll contact us when there are signs of an imminent Titan attack. When he does, we are going to battle, for the sake of Trost, in hope no Titan will ever return. That is, if every Titan, especially the intellegent ones, comes to the battle.'' Hanji replied, ''But that would require us to field most of the Survey Corps, not to mention how unrealistic it is. We don't know what the titans are up to, or when they are planning an attack.''

''That may be true, but I've come up with a plan to make the titans attack. If you guys agree, we'll prepare, and execute the plan next week.'' Erwin said. Both Armin and Hanji grew curious about what the older man had come up with. ''During our last battle with the female titan, she let out a cry causing all the titans in the neighbourhood to converge upon her position.'' Erwin explained. Hanji and Armin remembered this clearly, suddenly Hanji's eyes widened: ''You mean that you intend to use Eren, as Titan shifter, to do the same thing?'' she asked. Erwin nodded, while Levi said: ''This is where I strongly disagree. I think we should lure the female Titan, and use her cries instead. There's no guarantee that it will work with Yeager as well.''

Armin grew uncomfortable at the mention of Eren, did they forget Eren was not just a Titan, but a human as well? ''Cadet Arlert, what do you think?'' Erwin asked. ''With all due respect, Sir, but I'd agree with the Heichou. His plan seems more realistic, provided that we can locate the female titan. If we don't, we've Eren as a eventual back-up. Eren is a great fighter, and I believe he'd much prefer to fight against the titans, rather than being a lure.'' Armin said. Erwin nodded, understanding what the smaller boy was saying, and Hanji sincerely seemed to agree.

Hanji said, ''Problem is that the female Titan has been devoured. But we could try to reproduce the sound of her cry. When I heard it, it sounded a bit like the cry of a dying horse. If we manufacture some apparatus, maybe a kind of horn, that modulates and amplifies the horses cries, we might be able to reproduce the Titan cry.'' ''That's a decent suggestion, but we're not sure the sound of a dying horse is the exact same sound as the cry of the female titan.'' Erwin said. ''Ah, Sir, I think I've got an idea,'' Armin interrupted, ''A friend of mine, named Sasha, grew up in a village near a forest. She was there when the female Titan cried out. Sasha has sharp hearing, and a great knowledge of animals. Perhaps she might be able to tell us what creature's cry is the closest match to the Titan's cry.''

''That might actually work,'' Erwin said, making Levi nod in agreement. ''I think we should summon Sasha. After she identifies a likely animal, we can come up with a device.'' Erwin continued, then eyed the clock. ''Seeing it's almost six o' clock and therefore time for supper, I propose we'll continue this meeting tomorrow'' he said.

''Thank you for inviting me to this meeting.'' Armin said, as they stood up. ''You're welcome to join in anytime, Cadet. In fact, we would be honored if you would join the next meeting as well.'' Erwin said, and Hanji coulnd't agree more. As Erwin left the room, Levi said, ''I told you he would be a valuable asset.'' Armin stared at Levi in amazement. ''You arranged this for me?'' he asked, and Levi stared back, while nodding yes. For the third time in the short while since he met Levi, Armin couldn't bring himself to break eye-contact. Hanji sensed the mood, and smiled a little before she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. ''That was very nice of you, I do enjoy strategizing.'' Armin said blushing. Levi smiled before telling Armin, ''It would too bad if we would be wasting your talent by not using it.''

He walked to the door, passing the blushing boy. ''Levi,'' they boy started, making the Heichou look at him. ''Yes, Armin?'' he asked, wondering what Armin was about to say. The thing was, Armin wasn't sure himself how he should say what he wanted to say, or he didn't find the courage ''I- ehr, I look forward to the next meeting.'' he said, in a defeated tone. Levi smiled, ''I'm glad you're saying that. Come, let's go to the mess hall. You need to eat something, my treat.'' Levi grinned, opening the door.

Armin followed him, they walked in a comfortable silence. ''Levi?'' Armin tried again, making Levi look at him. Once again, Armin found himself nervous, and asked something other than his intention had been ''What is the first thing you would do once the Titans are defeated?'' Armin asked. Levi's expression changed to a slightly suprised one, he had never really thought about it. ''I never gave it much thought, to be honest. I think I would help to rebuild the damage that is done, assuming the last battle will leave quite a mess. I always figured I would be forced to marry Petra, her father used to be quite persistent about me entering into a relationship with her. But that's out of the picture. Maybe I'll travel the world, and fight other dangers.'' Levi told him, before asking ''Why do you want to know?''

They entered the mess hall, and each grabbed a plate, as Armin answered: ''I'm curious, it seems surreal that everything will be over one day. It's good to strive for something, to have a goal.'' Armin answered, eyeing askance some substance he was unfamiliar with being put on his plate. ''Sit with me, and talk to me more about what your goal is.'' Levi requested, and Armin glanced towards the table where his friends were sitting. Eren saw him, and waved, Armin waved back, before turning back to Levi and nodding. He followed Levi to the table and sat down. Eren frowned, as he saw Armin follow Levi.

''What's with that?'' he said to Mikasa, who just shrugged. She tried to eat her dinner properly, but it was hard to do, since Sasha hung on her arm, telling some silly story. ''What do you mean, Yeager?'' Ymir said, tearing her eyes away from Krista, who was sitting next to her, chatting with Reiner. ''Eren is whining about the fact that Armin is talking with Levi.'' Mikasa said, motioning to where Armin was sitting. He was talking rather enthousiastically, while Levi nodded. ''He's probably talking about the ocean again, you know how he gets when he talks about that. Just let him be.'' Reiner said, joining the conversation as well. ''I think it's cute Armin found someone to talk with.'' Krista said, and Sasha nodded. Eren grumbled something, and it was Ymir who said: ''I'd agree with Yeager. That midget is talking a lot to Armin lately, and he's still someone we don't know. Not to mention he kicked the hell out of Eren during the trial.''

''You guys are insane. Armin seems to trust him, and isn't that all that matters?'' Connie said, and Mikasa for once, agreed with him. They looked over again, to see how Levi said something to Armin, before pointing to them, especially to Eren. Armin frowned a little, before smiling, nodding to Levi. Then Armin said something before he stood up and walked to them. Mikasa elbowed Eren's side harshly, before muttering ''Idiot''. Armin joined them, and Connie asked what he had been talking about. ''I was telling him about my life goal, to see the ocean. There was some information he could share about it, it was interesting.'' Armin said, before sitting between Mikasa and Eren, who rubbed his side a little. ''Told you so.'' Reiner said, and Bertholdt smiled. ''Any news about Annie?'' Krista suddenly asked Bertholdt, who nodded. ''She's stable now, and thinking of joining the MP, or Scouting legion, soon.'' he said. ''That's good to hear'' Sasha said.

While they continued chatting, Levi had joined Erwin. ''Were you discussing the strategy?'' Erwin asked, Levi shook his head. ''We were just talking about the ocean.'' he answered, and Erwin stared at him. ''Arlert is a likeable fellow, isn't he?'' Erwin asked, Levi just stared at him. ''He's smart, and neat. So.., I suppose he's a likeable fellow.'' Levi said, making Erwin smile proudly.

Soon evening fell, and everyone headed for their beds. With the exception of Ymir, who was cursing, doing the dishes. It didn't help that Levi was watching her, and told her to redo it, everytime he didn't think it was clean enough. Armin, however, was worn out, and climbed into his bed, falling into a deep and nice slumber pretty fast. That was, until he started dreaming again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Inner conflict.**

As peaceful as Armin's slumber had begun, it was not long before the blond did start to dream again. He groaned a little, as he drifted into his long, deep sleep.

_He was walking trough an empty corridor, a dim light present, just enough to barely see where you were walking. As Armin looked around, not seeing much besides tiles, bricks and darkness, he wondered where he was. That was, until he heard footsteps. ''Hello, is anyone there?'' Armin called out. Whatever was walking there, wasn't answering him. It just continued walking, until Armin suddenly heard a scream and a loud crash. As frightened as Armin was, he still decided to approach the sounds. He heard someone run away, but forgot about it the second he spotted an injured person on the floor. _

_Armin knelt beside the person, only to face Eren. ''Eren?'' he asked hesitantly, and Eren nodded. ''Armin, I'm not feeling to well.'' he groaned, as Armin tried to see what was wrong. He suddenly spotted a blood stain near Eren's heart, and tore open the other boy's shirt, he gasped at the sight. ''Eren, you're...'' his voice faltered when Eren nodded, and groaned before his body became limp. ''Eren, EREN!'' Armin cried, wondering what the hell was going on. He tried to check for a pulse, but didn't find it. _

_''You could have prevented this.'' a voice suddenly said. Armin regonized the voice, it was the voice of his own grandfather. ''Granddad, what do you mean?'' he asked, but saw no one to talk to. He turned to Eren again, slumped over him, and started crying. ''He did nothing to deserve this.'' he said in agony. ''You're a child of bad omen, Armin.'' the voice said, making Armin cry even harder._

_''Someone help me!'' Armin pleaded, as he pressed his hands against his ears, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear the voice anymore. Another voice joined the first, one Armin couldn't quite regonize. ''Why don't you give up, Armin? There is no way humans will ever beat the Titans, no way you'll survive. Why don't you flee while you can? You don't want to die like the rest did, do you?'' the voice told him, and Armin's eyes widened while he got up. ''What are you talking about?'' he screamed, and then the lights turned on. Armin had to blink a few times, before he could see again, but the moment he could, he wished he wasn't able to see anything at all. Each and every one of his friends was lying dead on these cold, hard tiles. Some bodies carried grievous wounds, others looked like they used to, an empty shell of their former selves._

_''Aaah!'' Armin screamed, as he fell down onto his knees. ''See what I mean'' the second voice said again, and Armin started crying. ''Leave Armin. Leave and don't look back'' the first voice spoke to him. Armin's eyes became dull, as he wanted to answer but didn't have the power to do so. He suddenly heard light footsteps, this time approaching Armin. Armin didn't have the courage to look, as he figured it could be the murderer, or perhaps even a Titan. He just wished whoever it was, would hurry up. He didn't want to be a sole survivor, if the rest died in a massacre, he'd rather join them. _

_''Nice try, but Armin here is going nowhere. We're going to fight you, and we'll win the battle for the future of humanity.'' the owner of the footsteps said, and touched Armin's shoulder. 'Levi!' Armin thought, as he looked up, eyes shaken with fear. ''Don't be foolish, you'll be killed.'' the voice replied, but Levi just shrugged. ''I'd rather die, than flee like a coward.'' he said, and Armin nodded heartfelt agreement. _

Suddenly Armin was shaken awake, and he looked up, even though it was hard to see in the dark, ''Armin, are you alright?'' Eren's voice whispered, and Armin smiled, at hearing Eren's voice. ''I'm glad you're alive, Eren.'' he said, with a tiny voice. ''Ehr.., okay? I heard you screaming, and moaning a little, did you have a nightmare? Appearently you did have one, if you think I'm dead'' Eren whispered, and gently stroked Armin's forehead. Armin nodded, ''I did have one, but it's alright now.'' Armin said, while tears grew in his eyes, as he remembered the dream.

''Is it really? Because we can talk, if you want to.'' Eren whispered. ''Won't we disturb the others, if we talk too long. We can talk in the morning, and get some rest now.'' Armin replied, in a soft voice. ''Are you sure?'' Eren asked, and Armin nodded. ''Okay, we'll talk in the morning then.'' Eren said, and retreated to his bed. ''Sweet dreams, Eren'' Armin said, and then fell asleep again. This time, he dreamed more pleasantly.

_Armin blinked his eyes a few times, he was back at the trial, again. It just ended, and a battered Eren was being supported by two Surveyors, as the crowd dispersed. ''Why am I back here again?'' Armin said, not fully understanding what was going on. It didn't make sense, he was through with the trial. Eren was fine, so it wasn't traumatic. ''Why do you think, Armin?'' Levi asked, as he walked towards him. ''Levi? That's not right, I followed you that time. You aren't even supposed to know my name.'' Armin said, while Levi approached him, and replied ''Armin, these dreams aren't meant to process the trial anymore. Don't you remember, this is where you spoke to me for the first time.'' as he motioned Armin to sit down. Armin took a seat, and Levi sat beside him. ''Then, why am I dreaming about this? These dreams are wearing me out!'' Armin said._

_''Then tell me what is on your mind, for real. You only dream this, because there is something you'd like to share.'' Levi told him. Armin huffed before saying ''I think it's highly inappropriate to share such a thing, Sir'' Levi shrugged before saying, ''See if I care. I don't consider many things to be inappropriate, unless you're about to share a Titan fetish you've got.'' Armin sighed before saying, ''Fine, here goes nothing. Heichou, I mean, Levi, I think I have taken a liking to you.'' Armin didn't have the nerve to look at Levi's reaction, and so kept staring to the the ground. But soon enough, his chin was gently lifted, and Levi stared straight into his own ocean blue eyes. _

_''See, it isn't that hard. But to be quite honest, I am fancying you as well.'' Levi said, as he leaned in, and pressed his lips onto Armin's. Armin found himself shocked, but blissfully so. After the shock faded, he pressed back, and threw his arm over Levi's shoulders. Before things could take their natural course, however, Armin heard Connie's voice. _

''Oi, Armin. Wake up!'' Connie called, and dragged Armin out of bed. A bewildered Armin stared at Connie, as he laid on the ground. ''What the hell, Connie?'' he said, as Connie grinned sheepishly. ''It's time for breakfast, so I woke you up, slightly later then the rest though. It seemed like you had a nice dream, who was the lucky girl?'' Connie asked. ''Ehr, what do you mean?'' Armin asked. ''You were kissing with your pillow, just now. Don't worry, I won't tell the rest, you little Casanova'' Connie told him, ''Now hurry up. Breakfast is over in half an hour, and Mikasa wanted to leave to save your arse from whatever was keeping you up.'' ''Thanks Connie, I'll be on my way.'' Armin grumbled, and Connie left the room.

Armin got dressed, combed his hair and hurried to the mess hall, so he had some time left for breakfast. He spotted a tired Ymir, grumbling about plates, and cleaning them while some midget was watching her. He figured she had had a weird dream as well. ''Don't worry, Levi doesn't return until this afternoon. He's guiding Annie and Bertholdt to the MP, so they can train there.'' Eren said, understanding what Ymir was going on about. ''Well, I'm going to miss them.'' Reiner said, and most among them nodded in understanding. ''How come you're so late, Armin?'' Sasha asked, Mikasa gave Armin a worried look. ''I was lost in a nice dream, and didn't hear the rest as they got up. It's a good thing Connie woke me up, or else I would probably still be sleeping.'' Armin told her.

Soon they were done with breakfast, and Erwin gave them their orders. Sasha had to scrub the floor, along with Connie and Mikasa. Eren and Armin had to do the dishes, and Ymir, Krista and Reiner had to brush the horses. When the rest of the cadets had left for their duty, Eren and Armin started to gather the used plates. ''So, what was it about?'' Eren suddenly asked. ''Huh?'' Armin replied, as he stared in confusion at his best friend. ''Your nightmare, what was it about?'' Eren repeated...

When the chores had been handed out, Levi left with Annie and Bertholdt. They mounted their horses, and headed towards the headquarters of the MP. Levi took the lead, while Bertholdt and Annie followed, chatting quietly. ''Does Reiner know when he has to start the attack?'' Annie whispered, and Bertholdt nodded. ''Once we are further away, but just far enough to retreat faster then this midget, we shift into Titan form. Reiner will be able to see us from this distance, so that's the moment he changes into the armored Titan'' he whispered back. Just as Annie was about to reply, Levi turned his head around, and shouted, ''Oi, pick up the pace, we haven't got the entire day!'' and then rode a little faster. Bertholdt and Annie smirked as they followed his lead.

Meanwhile in the kitchen: ''Well.., it was frightening. At first I was in this dark, empty corridor, I could hardly see a thing. Then I suddenly heard a voice and found you, severely wounded. You died in my arms, and, out of nowhere, two voices started talking to me.'' Armin told, as they carried the plates to the kitchen, and dumped them into the tub. ''Sounds scary.'' Eren said, checking the temperature of the water in the huge pan that hung over the fire. ''That was just the start. After the voices started talking, which was horrible, the lights turned on, and I saw every one of you dead. I lost hope, but..,'' Armin hesitated, asking himself whether he should continue or not.

Levi and the two cadets had gotten quite far when Levi suddenly slowed the pace and stopped. ''Something wrong?'' Bertholdt asked, as Annie eyed Levi suspiciously. ''You really must be idiots if you don't think I'm onto your plan.'' Levi told them, as he drew his sword. ''What do you mean?'' Annie asked, in a harsh tone. This wasn't according to plan, and there was just no way Levi could know about their identities. ''First of all, I did have my suspicions about you, the second you disappeared when the female titan attacked'' Levi said, as he pointed at Annie. ''I've got to admit, it was a nice act when you pretended to be in shock after you were found. But after you were found, Hannah and Franz were send to the place the attack had occured, to see if there was that much of a treath. Guess what, they didn't find anything but Titan foot prints. And I'm not deaf, or stupid. I overheard you talking earlier. So, you really think one Titan could defeat the entire corps, while I'm fighting with you, think again.'' Levi said, attaching the wires of his 3DM gear to a nearby tree.

''Then what? Tell me, Armin'' Eren said, as he poured hot water on the dishes, and added a little cold water, before he started scrubbing them. ''Eren, the content of the nightmare isn't really important. What does count is the meaning it has.'' Armin told him, as he started drying a plate Eren handed him. ''What are you talking about?'' Eren asked, washing another plate. ''Eren, the dreams I had lately, including the nightmare, made me realise that I fell in love with someone.'' Armin replied, with a blush present on his cheeks. Eren's mouth fell open, then he said in an excited voice, ''That's great Armin. So, who's the lucky girl?''

''Ehr, thing is Eren, the one I fell in love with is..,'' Once again Armin hesitated, before continuing ''Ah, screw it. Eren, I'm in love with Levi.'' Armin said. Eren gasped, and dropped one of the plates he was about to hand Armin, it crashed loudly on the floor. ''You're what!'' Eren exclaimed, not caring one bit about the broken plate. ''I'm in love with Levi.'' Armin repeated in an excited tone. He never said it before, it felt so right to be able to say it out loud.

Annie narrowed her eyes, as Bertholdt laughed. ''That was very clever, but, yes, we do think Reiner is able to handle the situation for the time being. After all, it's two against one.'' he said and bit on his hand, before turning into the 50-foot Titan. Annie followed his example, and Levi jumped up, as he aimed for Annie's head. Bertholdt jumped in front of her, caught Levi, and Annie's foot stomped down on the horses. Levi's eyes widened as he planted his sword in the Titan's fingers. Bertholdt, or rather, the 50-foot Titan let out a scream, as smoke came boiled out of his hand. Once again, Levi attached his 3DM gear onto something, that something being Annie, and aimed for her head again. She took her fighting stance and chrashed her fist against Levi, who landed on the ground. He coughed, brushed himself of and said; "I'll think you'll find it's two against ten. How do you like those odds?" Before letting out a piercing whistle. Nine more members of the corps, who had lain in hiding, appeared out of the underbrush, and charged.

''WHAT THE HELL, ARMIN? DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU FAINTED! You do realise you're talking about that cleaning midget, right?'' Eren exclaimed. Armin groaned, before rolling his eyes, he should've expected Eren would react like this. Eren was known for being impulsive, blurting out whatever crossed his mind, without thinking. ''That is not a nice thing to say. And I didn't hit my head, I'm really fond of Levi. Can't you be happy for me, Eren?'' he asked.

Eren's face turned an interesting shade of red, as he was about to shout something, but then Hanji came in. ''Ah, Armin. The meeting about the strategy has been postponed, Levi is taking longer taking Annie and Bertholdt to the MP then expected. It'll be three o' clock before we gather, I hope you don't mind.'' she said. Armin shook his head, and wanted to say he didn't mind, but before he could, they heard a loud crash, and then agonized yells. Followed by a terrified scream; ''TITAN ATTACK!''

All of them ran and grabbed their 3DM gear, before heading outside, only to see the armored Titan and Mikasa battle. ''What happened?'' Eren asked, and Ymir replied, ''It's Reiner, he's the armored Titan.'', before activating her 3DM gear to support Mikasa. ''Reiner...'' Armin said, dazed, as Eren cursed. Before Eren had any time to react, Armin's expression turned into an angry one, as he attached his gear to a building, lunged towards Reiner, mananging to cut his shoulder deeply. ''YOU BASTARD!'' he screamed. Reiner was taken aback for a moment. Even though he became a titan, he did regonize Armin, who wasn't behaving as he usually did. Nevertheless, he grabbed Armin, making Mikasa and Eren gasp. Just then the other Titans arrived, causing even more of a panic.

Bertholdt observed the situation, their objectives Ymir and Eren didn't go down without a fight, and he knew he couldn't remain a Titan much longer. The fact that he was this tall came with a prize. He would weaken, and lose the strength he did possess rather fast. Annie had recieved a lot of damage recently, and Reiner was bleeding. This wasn't what they had planned at all! Especially since they had the advantage of a surprise attack. Suddenly he spotted the smirk on Commander Erwin's face as he ordered the members of the Survey around.

'Those bastards! They saw it coming' Bertholdt figured, and motioned to Reiner to stop the attack. Most of the Surveyors were attacking Annie, since they had fought against her before. And Bertholdt's Titan form began to smoke, signalling his body was going back to it's human shape. Reiner cursed, as Armin had drawn his sword, and cut deeply into the hand that held him. 'We're going to have to retreat' he decided, as he tried to grab Ymir. But before he could, Christa pushed her out of the way, and Reiner grabbed her instead. He headed towards the collapsing body of Bertholdt, who shed the remains and jumped onto his shoulder, then Reiner ran away.

''Armin!'' Mikasa and Eren yelled, as Ymir called out for Christa, but before they could attack Reiner, Annie knocked away some of the Surveyors, and stood before them. She heard the approach of someone using 3DM gear from behind her, and turned around just as Jean, who had returned, yelled, ''You bitch!'' and cut her throat. It started gushing blood, and the Titan crashed to the ground, leaving nothing but Annie herself.

''Annie!'' everyone yelled in surprise, even as she was being restrained by Erwin. Mikasa stepped forward, slapping her hard in the face. Annie said nothing, but stared daggers at Mikasa. ''I knew it! I knew you were a traitor!'' Mikasa yelled, as Annie kept staring. Ymir stepped forward as well. ''Where are they going with my Christa!'' she yelled, and Annie grinned. ''Does it really matter? Can't you guys see this world is doomed! Our fate is to die, we can't defeat the Titans.'' she said, and Mikasa hit her again. ''That's bullshit!'' a voice interrupted, and they turned around to see Levi, covered in dirt and blood. ''As long as we can fight, there's hope. If you believe humanity will lie down and give up, you're a fool.'' he grabbed his sword, and held it against her throat. ''But if it doesn't matter, you won't mind me slitting your throat. But before I do, you can tell me where your buddies went.'' Annie's eyes widened, then became dull again. ''Go ahead, kill me. It won't help you save Armin and Christa.''

''Where are our friends!'' Eren demanded, as Annie looked to him. ''Like hell I'm going to tell you, but I can tell you this, Ymir is one of us too.'' she said. ''I'll not have you sow suspicion!'' Levi told her, and slit her troat. Then Ymir coughed, and everyone turned their attention to her. ''Ehrr..., Levi... She was lying about me being part of their schemes, but, like Eren, I'm a Titan shifter.'' she said.


End file.
